Intricate Love
by CharliexGirl
Summary: [Edited] Many loves entangled into one. Most come and go but one man stands by. One hanyou. Jealousy, hate, and love blended together doesn't make a very good result... [InuKag][KagOC]
1. Enjoy The Moment

**Chapter One  
**Enjoy the Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sadly. Or any others. Gr.

A/N: I hope you enjoy my story. It's my first one… so don't be TOO harsh. Thanks.

* * *

A girl, a hanyou, and a fox demon sat together in the grass at the edge of a cliff. The breeze blew pleasantly over their faces, making the day quite enjoyable. The stars sparkled brightly, and even the hanyou was unusually relaxed as they enjoyed the wonderful day that held promises for tomorrow. The girl was sitting a few feet behind the hanyou, who was half dog demon and half human. The girl stared at the boy hanyou, lost in thought….

_Wow, just look at his hair. It's very shiny. Shiny. An unnatural silver. And his eyes. They're like… gold. You can tell just looking at him he's different. But different's sometimes good, right? Yes. Especially in this case. He was… handsome. Even though he WAS an ass sometimes. And his muscles… that one time she saw him naked, just for a brief second, before flinging things angrily in his direction. Oh, did I mention how shiny his hair was? And his ears are so kawaii... I remember when I first felt them, when he was pinned to that tree. Wow, that seems so long ago… _

She sighed, continuing to openly stare at him, since his back was turned away from me. She was not only staring at him, but lost in thought about him. She then returned to her ramblings.

Why did he hold her captive? I guess he didn't do it on purpose… Well, DUH he didn't do it on purpose. He treated her like dork. She thought of all the names he called her. 'Baka', 'idiot', 'stupid', 'weakling'… there was no end to the names. That's why she could never admit that she was thinking about him. He'd probably throw her a disgusted look - then call her a few names. Hmm…

_I wonder what HE is thinking about…_

In front of her, he felt her gaze on his back. Ears twitching, he slowly turned his head, and looked at the Miko out of the corner of his eyes. What the hell? She just… sat there… with her mouth slightly opened. Just staring. It was started both to creep him out. Not to mention irritate him..

"K… Kagome? Wench, stop staring at me. You look stupid," he said with a sneer. But… she just kept on staring.

InuYasha stood staring back at the girl, turning away from the intense stare. He didn't want her to see he was blushing.

"InuYasha! You're _blushing_! Why? Why are you blushing? Huh? Huh? Huh!" The fox demon, named Shippo, teased InuYasha. It was fun to watch the hanyou get mad. "InuYasha's in love… InuYasha's in lo-ove…" he sang out.

"Shuddup, runt! I am NOT blushing!" he said, hitting the tiny fox demon on the head. "And I am definitely NOT in love with that wench!"

"Owww. Kagome! InuYasha's hurting me!"

"Shuddup!" he muttered, putting his hand over Shippo's mouth, for he knew what was going to happen if Kagome heard him. He braced himself for the command. But… it didn't come.

"Huh?" he looked at Kagome with a confused look, then jumped in front of her. "Kagome? Is something the matter? You… you keep at staring at me. It's giving me the… goosebumps…"

Kagome seemed to finally realize that InuYasha was talking to her, and somehow moved from being a few feet in front of her to being right in her face. His golden eyes looked at her quizzically.

_Kawaii! He looks so adorable… with his head tilted like a dog… a dog! He looks like a dog! _

With this sudden recognition, she burst out laughing. It wasn't even that comical, she just had a jumble of tension from the last battle. She let out all of her fear in the form of hysterical laughter. She remembered the battle clearly, as though it was yesterday. But… it wasn't yesterday. In fact, it was a week ago. Her mind wandered yet again to the mêlée.

x-x

_InuYasha was battling with all his might. But, he was weak. The battle before this one, he had got poisoned. It did not kill him, but it did leave him feeling very tired. InuYasha still was very strong, and it amazed everyone how he keep battling, just to protect his friends. Miroku and Sango were out – they were knocked uncouncious. Kagome had a deep slash in her arm, to the horror of InuYasha. He had to protect her above anything else. He didn't know why, but he had to. His whole being told him he had to._

"_Wind scar!" _

_He attacked with the last of his power, fainting. This petrified Kagome, for hanyou's as strong as InuYasha didn't faint that easily. _

_The demon, which looked like a colossal lion, had greater power than any of the four could imagine. The lion demon took some damage, but not enough to kill it. As InuYasha fell to the ground, the lion looked at him with ravenous eyes. He bent down to eat him with an malevolence chuckle._

"_InuYasha? InuYasha! Don't you DARE eat him! You Hellcat!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Bending over, she grabbed a rock and threw it at the demon. _

_The lion looked at her with interest, and then put the boy down. A girl! A young girl! Oh, had he had a craving for a young woman for weeks! He wondered why he had not noticed her there before. Well, she _did _have slash marks from him. Now, when did he do that? _

_The 'Hellcat' took the girl in his hand and squeezed her._

"_You are a nuisance! A cute nuisance, but a nuisance nonetheless. And, I've been craving young girl for weeks now! Hmpf. For you to sacrifice your life for this young man, you are foolish…. very foolish indeed. Are you… in love perhaps?" _

_He raised her to his mouth, but before he could eat her, she raised her hidden bow and arrow, said, "EAT THIS!" and shot the arrow straight into it's mouth, obliterating the beast. Since he was 30 feet tall, the fall wasn't a very easy one, and the last thing she could remember was InuYasha standing over her with a worried expression on his face, and… yelling at her! What? _

"_Good." She said, interrupting his yelling rant. "You're alive. That's great." _

_Then it faded to black._

_-x-_

She stopped laughing, to the relief of Shippo and InuYasha who thought she'd gone insane,and started to think about the Hellcat's words. Was she in love? With… InuYasha? With the arrogant hanyou jerk? And what if she was? He was… in love with the dead priestess. Kikyo. Why did that realization hurt so much? Of course, going back to the worrying, she didn't have to worry about anymore harmful battles. They were done and over with since Naraku was gone. Which just happened recently, actually. She didn't have to worry about Kikyou either… well, sorta. Kikyou was down in hell with Naraku, but InuYasha still loved-

"STOP STARING AT ME! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at InuYasha.

"I was not staring at you. I was staring at a star above your head."

"Feh, I'm _sure_ you were." InuYasha said airily.

"I was."

"Was not."

"Was!"

"Was NOT!"

"Dammit! You WERE!"

"Shut up and SIT!"

The beads around InuYasha's neck glowed for a moment before he slammed into the ground. Kagome, afraid of InuYasha's anger, took off running with a satisfied grin on her face. She loved to tease him! She laughed out loud with enjoyment. Maybe she should be scared? Weeell… she'd worry about that later.

"Hnn. I'm watching this. This is getting interesting," Shippo said with a half smile on his face, glancing at InuYasha getting up from the ground with a scowl on his face and Kagome, who was already running half way across the field.

"Damn! Kagome! Get back here!"

"No way!" she said, giggling.

"Feh! You know I'm way faster than you!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome.

InuYasha ran toward Kagome, steadily gaining on her.

"I got you now! Thought you could get away from me? Stupid wench!" InuYasha ran at her and pounced, knocking her to the ground. He straddled her, so that one of his legs was on the left side of her hip, and one was on the right. He looked down at her triumphantly.

"Who's the fastest?" he said, with a grin, pinning her arms down.

"Ok, ok! You are!" Kagome said, laughing.

"Feh. Of course. Now and always!" His self-confidence was expanding quite rapidly.

"But… not that I'm thinking about it… I think Koga's _way_ faster than you."

She was joking, of course, but as soon as she said Koga's name, his face turned into a scowl, and his grin disappeared.

"I'm faster than that mangy wolf," InuYasha said angrily, putting more pressure on her arms than he meant to.

"Ow," Kagome said quietly. "InuYasha, my arm."

InuYasha stopped scowling and looked down at her arm. It was bandaged, and by the looks of it, and Kagome's whimpering, it still hurt sorely, even though she got the wound a week ago.

"Sorry, Kagome…" InuYasha muttered, with concern in his voice, getting off her.

Kagome looked at InuYasha surprised, for she knew how hard it was for him to apologize for anything. InuYasha must of noticed the look, for instantly he said, "What are you looking at, wench?"

Kagome's face turned from one of surprise to one of anger, and then, as fast as her face turned angry, softened. That was just InuYasha. Soft on the inside. Hard on the outside. Like old bread. She chuckled at her comparison.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Dammit, I'm not that funny looking…" he muttered. Kagome was surprised to find a hurt look in his golden eyes behind the irritativeness that usually showed.

"Of course you're not," she said with a soft voice, stroking his long, silver hair. Which caused InuYasha to blush, as did anything involving Kagome touching him.

"Anyways, I'm not laughing at that, silly," she said, jumping on his back, which didn't help much, causing InuYasha's blush to deepen.

"Wha… wha… WHAT the _hell_ are you doing!"

"Take me on a ride, since your so fast and all."

"WHAT?" he yelled, shyness turning into irritation.

"C'mon!" she said, pulling on his ears.

"Owowowow! _Kagome_! That hurts, ya know!"

She laughed, and buried her head into his soft white hair. She held on to him tight and laughed out loud, as the man she loved carried her around the field, so fast she had to hang on for dear life. Huh? Wait…

The man she loved! That just came out naturally. She thought it freely. She didn't even care, really. She actually liked the sound of it. So, she was in love… with InuYasha. She was in love with…

"I love old bread!" the girl shouted with glee, and then blushed as she realized she said it out loud.

InuYasha stopped and glanced back at her from the corner of his eye. "Idiot. Feh, I don't understand you. Are all girls from your era like you?"

She listened to him grumble has he walked, still hanging on his back, and she realized there was no other way she'd rather spend her day. She was with InuYasha. The one she loved. Who cared about Kikyo? She thought. Just enjoy the moment…

_I'll treasure this… with all my heart…_

Then she fell asleep, the steady breathing of InuYasha acting as her lullaby.


	2. A Sudden Realization

Title: Intricate Love  
Author: Moi!  
Rating: T for swearing  
Summary: Many loves entangled into one. Most come and go but one man stands by. One hanyou. Jealousy, hate, and love blended together doesn't make a very good result...  
Pairings: Kagome/ InuYasha  
Kouga/Ayame  
Other side pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, which I later may get tired of saying. I'll deal though.

A/N: My gosh, I realized there were a few spelling and sentence errors in the last chapter. I was so rushed to post it up. I'm terribly sorry, and I'll make sure to triple check this time before posting. Arigato.  
Also, I'm trying to post in different prospective during the story to make it more interesting. The name after the chapter title will usually tell you who is saying all of it. If I should just keep the perspective neutral, please tell me via reviews. Thanks a bunch.  
Sorry this has gone on so long, for one: I'm a procrastinator. (xD That is so the truth.) Another, I've been working on a couple other stories, and I keep coming up with new ones, and that gets very annoying. Kami, it's _so_ annoying… anyway, here it is. Koga is a dear character to me, so I made this one in his honor.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**A Sudden Realization

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I growled.

What the hell was he doing to my Kagome?

He always goes around yelling at her and telling her how useless she is. Now he's lulling her to sleep? Ok, that just _really_ didn't seem right. Now, if she was with me? Yeah, I would treat her right. But she just has to keep with that mutt.

I waited until she was definitely asleep before making my move.

"Hey mutt…" I whispered, just to make sure I didn't wake her up. I, for one, respected her wishes, I thought with a smirk.

The hanyou looked up at me with golden eyes, and I wasn't surprised when he said, "You should really stop stalking people. It's an unhealthy habit."

"Just checking up on my woman." I replied casually, with yet another smirk, one that he could see this time.

He frowned, not bothering to control his emotions as he growled out, "She's not _your_ woman!"

"Yeah, she is mutt-face-"

"No she ain't!"

"Quiet mutt, you'll wake _my _woman."

"She AIN'T your woman!" he said again, quieter this time, as he put his hand on her hair.

My eyes narrowed as I saw this. Who was this mutt to think that he could touch my Kagome? I growled, making known to him that I didn't like him touching what was mine.

"She ain't yours either." I glared at him as one of the corners of my mouth turned upwards. This made the desired effect, as he withdrew his hand from her hair, and whipped his attention from where it previously was, on Kagome, to me.

"What did you say?" he whispered dangerously.

"She. Ain't. Yours. Either." I answered, gleaming in triumph.

He seemed to look depressed for a second, well, that's in my opinion, but then he snapped out of it and went back to his usual mood.

"What makes you think I want the wench?" He shot me with a Don't-Mess-With-Me look, and I replied with, "Because you're so damn possessive of her. What would you do if I, oh, I dunno… just took her?"

He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything, turning his gaze back to Kagome. He had this look in the golden depths that scared me. His eyes displayed warmth and deep affection for the girl laying in front of him - _my_ woman.

I breathed deeply when I noticed. Yes, some of my pack calls me naïve. I finally realized I was as I looked at InuYasha.

"You love her, don't you?" I said slowly and quietly, in a pointedly tone.

This time, he looked more surprised than the last question, and I was surprised he didn't get whiplash from standing up so fast.

"WHAT!" he bellowed, clearly mad. I really didn't know if it was one of pure anger, because I had accused him of loving one he did not, or that he was just trying to cover up his obvious feelings. I hoped it was the earlier one, for if that look he was showing her was genuine… then I had no chance against the hanyou. I would have to come to terms with my love for Kagome. As much as I disliked it, I knew it was true. And, surprisingly, it felt right. Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha and Kagome. Like I belonged to my pack, they belonged together.

And at moment, I did something I never thought I could do.

I let go of my love for Kagome.

I don't think I'll ever stop loving her, I don't think I could ever. But, I had a promise to look to. I had a promise with a little girl… who wasn't so little anymore.

"InuYasha." I said in a determined voice. He must have been in one of his angry rants, because he looked a little confused and angry that I had interrupted him.

"I'll never forget Kagome. I'll never stop loving her," I started, and paused to smirk as he growled, thinking it was one of my awesome (if I do say so myself) 'Kagome's mine, and she will be forever more!' speeches. But, as I continue, he looks on with unbelieving eyes. "But… I just have to let go. She will never love me, since she already loves someone, and I have someone who loves me and is waiting on me. But, InuYasha…" I said in a low voice, "…I will not tolerate you hurting her. Think of what you have, instead of what you don't. Like that clay pot. She's dead, InuYasha. Gone." I growled out all these between clenched teeth. This was harder than I'd thought.

I heard InuYasha growl, and knew that he still wasn't over that girl. "InuYasha, I'm serious. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." I stated dangerously, eyes narrowed. "Don't."

He looked surprised at my words, and to say the least, I was surprised too.

I walked over, and kneeled by Kagome. Figuring InuYasha would be mad at me for kissing her on the lips, I settled with her cheek. InuYasha growled, but I ignored him, looking at Kagome sadly. "I'm letting you go… but, know I'll come to visit you and stuff." I whispered to her, stroking her cheek. I know I overstayed my welcome when I heard yet another growl from InuYasha, and I got up and started to walk away, chuckling at InuYasha's unknown sense of over-protection.

"'Bye mutt-face!" I shouted back at him, waving back. I started to run, but slower than usual, so I was still in his hearing range. "Take care of my woman!"

Silence followed, and I started to pick up my pace. I laughed out loud, as I swore I heard in the distance, "SHE'S NOT _YOUR_ WOMAN!"

My smile turned to a frown as I realized that I had made a sudden serious decision. But, surprisingly, I didn't regret it, for I knew Ayame was waiting patiently for me. And it was finally time I came back to her and honored that promise.

x-x

I arrived in the mountains a couple days later, and searched for her pack.

I found her with a few others hunting.

As soon as my scent was in range, her wolves turned towards me, and growled ferociously. She turned around, and her green eyes widened as she looked at me.

She walked up to me and narrowed her eyes in a quizzical matter.

"Kouga?"

As soon as her wolves saw I wasn't a threat, they stopped growling and came up to me, starting to smell me.

"Off, off, off!" I said to them, pushing them gently away. I mean, if this was going to be my pack, or at least an addition onto my pack, I didn't want them hating me.

"Kouga, what is it?" she asked sadly. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Miko?"

"Ayame…" I said, stepping close to her.

She blushed, and I smirked at how I could make both her and Kagome blush so easily. I guess the girls love me…

I hugged her, and she stiffened, and looked up at me with hurt eyes. This was a totally different reaction than I thought it would be… what happened to:

-x-Kouga's Version-x-

I walked up to Ayame, love shining through my eyes.

"Oh, Kouga!" she screams, as soon as she sees me. She throws herself into my arms and we hug each other tightly before she reluctantly lets go. I let go too, taking her lead. I look at her questionly, wondering what could be the matter.

"Have you grown out of love with me, my dear Ayame?" I ask her, hurt evident in my voice.

"Of course not Kouga! I'll love you, forever and always and ever!" she looks at me with sparkling eyes, and I embrace her again.

"What about… her?" she says against my chest. Turning away slowly, tears start to form in her eyes.

"Who? Kagome? Ayame, I love you and only you now."

"Oh, Kouga! I love you so much!"

"I love you too…" I finish, ending with a chaste kiss on the lips.

-x-End Kouga's Version-x-

'Yeah…" I think, scratching my head with one hand, holding Ayame with my other arm. 'Not what I thought… she's not even wearing the sparse clothing I'd imagined her wearing. Clothing that barely covered…' he stopped himself before he started to drool.

He needed to get this said. It was important.

"Ayame, I realized what I want. And I remembered your promise." I stroke her hair, and she looks at me with hope filled eyes.

"You did? Really, Kouga?" I also see doubt in her eyes, and I want that to go away. Guilt fills me at the thought of what I dragged her through. Making a promise to marry her after rescuing her, then totally forgetting about it. How could I do that to her?

"I'm sorry Ayame…" I whisper against her hair, "I'm letting go of Kagome. It might take awhile, but I'm ready to dedicate myself to you, and only you. And to fulfill the promise I told you years ago."

She pulls away hesitantly, and backs away a little. I watch as she mutters something to her wolves, and they return in the general direction to their den. She turns to me, and walks back up close to me. She draws closer, and closer until her face is inches from mine. My breath gets caught in my throat, as I realize what she is going to do. I close my eyes in anticipation. I wait a little longer, and I'm just about to open my eyes again…

…when I get a smack on the cheek.

No, not a kiss smack - a hit smack - a hard hit smack.

"Owww…" I mutter, since it caught me totally by surprise. I look down at my feet slowly, and wonder what I did to mess it up with her. I look up at her, though, and I don't see an angry face, but a smiling one. 'What? She's _smiling_? Didn't she just smack me?'

My face must show utter confusion, for she chuckles, and comes towards me. She comes closer again, and cups my cheek in her hand, and all I find myself thinking is what a beautiful laugh she has.

She leaned closer and closer, and for the second time that day she was inches away from my face. I shut my eyes tightly, ready for the pain again on my face. After all, I deserved it.

But, instead of getting the pain like I expected, I got something quite the opposite of pain.

She was kissing me.

I got this feeling in my stomach of joy, as felt the softness of her lips. I should have been thinking of how bi-polar she was… but I thought I definitely deserved it.

And Kouga found himself thinking this was the only choice in his life that he didn't regret, one that would make him happy in the end. Finally he was happy.

Finally…

* * *

_A/n_: Yay! Alisha updated! FINALLY! That's what you all are saying, isn't it? Haha…. Uh… yaah… I needed to make it longer, so I added some Kouga and Ayame stuff. Yaaah. I think it still might be short; it's hard to tell with this stupid Microsoft Word. Gah.

Ok, PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me; you should've seen me last time when I got just three. I was jumping around the house! Please, please, please! It makes me update faster! Seriously!

Ok, that's enough author notes. Sorry for blabbering.

Thanks to my reveiwers:  
-hugs all reviewers-

**Micahskitty:** Thanks! I'll try to get one in from his point of veiw. Well, actually that's a given. Since, you know, it's InuYasha and all!

**Kamira: **Thanks for reviewing! It really, really makes me happy that you and the others took your time to review. Arigato!

**InuKagPar4Life:** Thanks for being the first reviewer! Lol, I was all like, "Whoooo! I got a reveiw! I got a review! I got a review!" Because... well, I didn't think I would get any. ; Thanks! -huggles- Sorry I didn't update soon. I am a procrastinator to the highest decree. xD Hopefully I'll get in sooner updates!

Ja Ne!

**REVIEW! Please! **


	3. Bad Boy, Bad Boy Whatcha Gonna Do?

Title: Intricate Love  
Author: Moi!  
Rating: T for light swearing  
Summary: Many loves entangled into one. Most come and go but one man stands by. One hanyou. Jealousy, hate, and love blended together doesn't make a very good result...  
Pairings: Kagome/ InuYasha  
Kouga/Ayame  
Jake/Kagome (-squeals-)  
Other side pairings

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: …I own… InuYa- -gets evil smiles from lawyers- … nothing. –Glares back-

AN: Ok, ok, so I got a little _impatient_ about adding in the new character… -smiles- … that just happens to be my character. Most people don't like reading about new characters, in my opinion, so I'm a little hesitant to write and post this, 'cuz I'm not sure you all will like it… Hopefully you do. –crosses fingers-

Also, there are many different views in this story, so I just put 'Jake' after the title to make it easier.

Yaaah.Your probaly tired of metalking... on with the story! Oh, and aren't you proud of me for updating faster? I also tried to make it longer. -feels proud- Although, I'm sure it's not... oo;

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Bad Boy, Bad Boy, Whatcha Gonna Do?

Yeeeeah. Ok, this was _totally _boring. I'm not one with a… _big_ attention span. Nope. Nadda. No way. Especially when it came to school. Ugh.

"Jake?"

'Did the teacher just call on me? …'

"Yo?"

A couple kids laughed, mostly girls. Yaah, not bragging or anything, I was popular with the ladies. Reeeal popular.

"Stop being a smart-"

"Ass?"

More girly giggles.  
Not that I'm actually, you know, listening to them. Or that I care. Really.

"Mr. Collins! I will not accept bad language in my classroom!"

"Yeah… whatever."

More giggles? What was so funny about me getting in trouble? I turned around to look at them in the back, and as soon as I looked back, a bunch of girls started smiling at me and batting their lashes.

I smiled at them, loving the attention they were giving me. Of course, I would never tell anyone that. Or show anyone I loved attention. So, I remained 'cool' about it.

"Mr. Collins! Turn around in your seat, and answer your question! Now is not the time to be a flirt, you can save that for after class.

I turned back around with a frown, while another round of giggles started up, this time joined with snickers from the boys.

'I'm a flirt now, am I?' I thought, my eyes narrowing.

"MR. COLLINS! The question!" My teacher… umm… what' her face… not the hot one, the old ugly one… Mrs. Dills? Or was it Mrs. Millers? I sighed in frustration as I desperately tried to figure out the old woman's name, so I could earn some brownie points with her by remembering her name. Which I couldn't do until I actually _remembered_ her name.

"Mr. Collins, this is the last time I'm asking you."

"Asking me what?"

More giggles.

Seriously, I wanted to know what was so funny.

"Mr. Collins," she started in a strict voice. "Where you even listening at all this whole class?"

"Truthfully?" I paused, continuing when I didn't hear an answer. "No."

The class started laughing as Mrs. …what's her face… turned her conspicuous eyes on me.

"Mr. Collins, in the hall. And if you don't behave yourself, it's off to the principals office!"

She said it so like that part in Alice in the Wonderland- 'Even though I seriously haven't seen that movie in ages…' -that I just had to mock her. I _had_ to. Hey, when you gotta do something, you gotta do something!

"Mr. Collins," I said in a high voice, narrowing my eyes at the class. Some even cracked up right there, seeing my face. What can I say? I was the class clown, and proud of it too. "In the hall. And if you don't behave, off with your head!" I bellowed out the last part, and the class burst out laughing. I bowed as I headed out, …the teacher shaking her head disapprovingly.

My best friend, Josh held out his hand and I slapped it happily. I loved making the class laugh. It made me feel good about myself.

I smiled as I headed out and closed the door, cutting off the old woman's "Behave, Mr. Collins! Conduct yourself!"

'Pfft, like I even know what conduct is.'

I walked past the spot where I was supposed to sit against the wall and "conduct myself". I went straight to the back door, and around the building into the parking lot.

'Bad idea to have back doors.' I thought smugly as I dug around my leather jacket for my key.

"Ah, they won't miss me for a class period…" I trailed off, realizing I was talking to myself, a bad habit that I thought I had grown out of. "Damn, it's coming back to haunt me…" I whispered, once again, to myself grimacing as I got into the drivers seat of the car.

((AN: I didn't want to make this whooole chapter in case people thought reading it would be boring… please tell me if it isn't, or is, because I would gladly have more time with Jake! Oh, and he will be moving to Japan in the next couple of chapters…))

x-x

Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes. She felt warmer now, and she wondered why that could be, since it was only beginning to warm up as it was the last days of spring. At first, she thought it was her blanket from her bed, and was about to happily go back to sleep. Then she felt a cold breeze hit her face. 'Huh? Whysa window opan?' she thought sleepily, slurring words together. 'I neva keepta window opan…'

She opened her eyes fully, and even though her eyes lacked total vision, for they were still half asleep, she could unmistakably see trees and grass in her twenty centimeter vision line, which wasn't very much at the time, (due to sleep). So she wasn't in her room? Then where was she?

She tried to clear her vision by blinking rapidly, while stifling another yawn. But, this only succeeded in making her look idiotic, which didn't help her at all.

She smelled cherry blossom trees close by, which confirmed that she wasn't in her house. After all, she didn't think she had any Sakura trees in her house.

Well, last time she checked.

Which was… about a month ago.

Before she could feel guilty, she heard a gruff grumble in front of her, and recognized red.

'InuYasha?' she thought to herself, realizing she must be in the feudal area.

Said dog hanyou was currently behind her, legs crossed in his customary position. She realized with a blush that she must have either fell asleep in his lap, or he put her there. Even though she was surprised at the latter thought, she hoped it actually was that he put her there, for what if he thought her a slut? I mean, she didn't think it normal to crawl into a guy's lap, unless she… was his.

'And I'm most certainly not his.' She thought sadly but acceptingly, and looked at the hanyou. He looked so… peaceful. In fact, everything was more peaceful around Feudal Japan after Naraku was killed. Ah, yes, the threat was finally done and over with. Gone. He was no more. She smiled to herself as she thought of what the hanyou had suggested, and they in turn had taken up his suggestion, and done it.

They had destroyed the jewel.

Kagome had thought that he would have gone psycho over the jewel, demanding that she hand it over if she didn't want to hand it over. Heck, she had been preparing for that moment ever since the journey started. Ever since she fell, unknowingly, in love with the arrogant jerk. Ever since she had admitted, then finally accepted her love for him. After she had accepted he would never be hers, and that he would never forget Kikyou; loving her until the end of time. But, he didn't go psycho. When she had asked him what _he_ had wanted to do, she was prepared for it. But it never came. Then she prepared for the inevitable requests for the wish, (1. InuYasha becomes human for Kikyou. 2. InuYasha becomes full demon to prove himself. 3. InuYasha wishes for Kikyou to come back to life, in which case he would forget all about "worthless" Kagome, and go back to his lover.) but those didn't happen either. It was the two words that he spoke out that surprised them all the most then. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and herself were dazed beyond belief.

"_Destroy it."_

We must of looked at him strangely, for he gave an irritated grunt, and walking up to me, he asked for the jewel.

'_Here it comes…'_ Kagome had thought to herself then, as she solemnly gave up the jewel. _'I'm out of his life forever.'_

She remembered it all quite clearly. Kagome then was determined not to cry, for after all, she was prepared for the letdown and the feelings of betrayal. She was so depressed at the moment. She, Kagome, would always be second best, whether it be to Kikyou or the jewel, maybe even the grass. Did InuYasha care about the grass more than her? She had wondered tearfully at the time.

She laughed now, InuYasha considered her more like a younger sister now. She didn't think she could ever consider him a older brother though, she thought considerably. Even despite the fact that it was a one-sided relationship, she would cherish him and he would cherish Kikyou.

'Kikyou.' She reflected, not with hate or envy but with sadness. 'She wound up in Hell, not with her true love, but with Naraku…'

She reflected on her "twin" miko. Sure, InuYasha would rather choose a dead girl that was currently in Hell rather than Kagome, and even though that made her a bit heartbreaking, she could understand why.

'Wow,' she contemplated. 'I've done some really deep thinking.'

With a happy sadish sigh, she jumped up from her spot on the ground. 'Which most certainly is not on InuYasha's lap…' she thought mischievously as she started walking in what she thought was the direction of the stream.

"Where do ya think you're going?" said a stern but laden with sleep voice.

"Umm… drink?" she said weakly, inching over towards the wooded area.

"…" he look intently at her for a few seconds.

Just when Kagome was about to turn around and continue in the area in which she intended to go, she heard him laugh.

It was low and barely recognizable at first, but turned into a bellow.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, and turned around to glower at him.

"What, pray tell, are you laughing about?" she snapped, irritated that he was laughing so hard at _her._

He looked at her for a few seconds, in which the laughter died down. He studied her, then started to laugh again.

"What!" she asked once more, annoyed. She immediately turned around to peek at the back of her skirt, looking for grass stains. There was none.

'What is he laughing about!' she thought, 'I didn't do anything!'

"What are you laughing about!" she requested yet again, letting her annoyance at him to seep into her voice.

Finally, he seemed ready to giver her an answer, as he forced out around his laughs, "You… -laugh, laugh- The stream is… -snicker- the stream is… hahaha…"

"What! The stream is what!" she yelled warily, her patience wearing thin.

"The stream is that way!" he yelled back out to her amusedly, pointing in the opposite direction that she was going in before bursting out laughing, falling to the ground in fits of laughter.

Kagome let out a growl that sounded like InuYasha's, which got him started on a new fit of laughter.

Kagome sighed and then smiled.

'I'm glad that he's laughing again. I thought he would go into a fit of depression after Kikyou died… he's really changed since then. His laughter is… so… appealing…'

Kagome rushed back to him, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, effectively stopping his laughter.

Ok, ok, so she _tried_ to pull him up.

He was just too heavy.

Yeah that's it. He was _waaay_ too heavy. She wasn't weak. Nope. Not at all!

Ok, maybe she could work on the muscles a bit. But still, ladies with those big manly muscles looked horrible!

Right?

Riiight.

So, there she was trying to pull him up, but it wouldn't go her way. Just like everything else. And suddenly, she just felt the urge to cry. She didn't know where it came from, but it was a urge that she couldn't ignore. Maybe if she let it loose she could feel better…

So, there and then she plopped down on her butt, put her head in her hands, and started sobbing. For InuYasha, for Kikyou, for InuYasha and Kikyou, for InuYasha's obsession with Kikyou, for Sango's brother who got dragged to hell with Naraku, for happiness that Miroku got rid of his curse, and that him and Sango got married and are living close by in Kaede's village, where she can visit them, and where she currently lived in the Feudal area. But, what she cried most over, was her hopeless situation. Her lover for InuYasha was pointless, and it wouldn't get her anywhere. 'I'm considered the "little sister"' she thought despairingly as she continued to sob.

Meanwhile…

'What the hell is wrong with her' I thought, looking at her through narrowed eyes, narrowed in frustration.

I honestly didn't know what to do. I mean, I didn't think Kagome was the one to cry, and I didn't have any experience in the comforting department to tell you the truth. Kikyou never cried – she always seemed naturally sad in life.

'Kikyou…' I thought. 'I'll… I'll miss you… thanks for forgiving me though, and letting me go on with my life…'

I immediately regretted comparing Kagome to Kikyou, even if it was just in my head. They were total opposites, and now that I was getting over Kikyou, I know that Kagome was an awesome person, whom he didn't deserve. He had been so cruel and harmful towards her when they were searching for the jewel shards, and he regretted every small spiteful thing he ever said to her. I still missed Kikyou greatly, though, and I mourned for her everyday. Sometimes I even think nothing will be ok, no one can make it be ok. I wallow in my loss, but before I get too far, my thoughts turn to Kagome, and I become very concerned.

'Did she cry like this at home, every time I said something hurtful to her before?' I start to think with horror, my eyes widening at the thought of Kagome crying every night; crying herself to sleep just because of him. 'What did I do this time? I promised myself I would never hurt her again no matter what, and here she is crying…'

My heart hurt excruciatingly as I gazed upon her. I hated seeing her like this.

I had to do something.

Now.

Well, could she wait a few?

I watched as she curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. I panicked.

'Ok, what the hell is happening!'

I debated going back to the village to get someone to help her, because, hell, even the perverted monk knew more about comforting a woman than he himself did.

But that thought dissipated as he heart a heart wrenching sob.

'Maybe if I just…?'

I went up to her hesitantly, praying to Kami that I was doing this right. I didn't want to make things worse.

I dropped down next to her, and started to stroke her hair. She looked up surprised, tears running down her face. Her eyes were all puffy, and it made me feel so very guilty, even though I hadn't a clue of what I had done. After a brief glance in my direction, she went back to sobbing, only harder this time.

'Damn!' I thought in distress. 'Worse, not better! Err. Now what?'

After thinking for a few minutes, I got an idea. My mother used to hold me close when I was heartrending, so why didn't I hold her? I blushed at the thought of close contact with her, and was a little hesitant at first. Then I put a look of determination on my face. She was like a little sister to me, and I needed to protect her!

'More than a sister… I heard a voice inside me say, but for the moment I just told it to shut up and go away. I would deal with that later. Right now I had a bigger problem.

So I picked her up, which to tell you the truth wasn't a problem. She was light… very light.

I pulled her against my chest and cuddled her. She looked at me confused, and she had such innocence on her face that reminded me of a child's. That's what I liked about her. She was always so caring. Sure, temperamental at times. 'Hell, she scares the crap outta me sometimes,' I chuckle. But she's sweet... so sweet and caring.

She looks up at me, and gives me a genuine smile of thanks as she buries herself into my chest, and soaks up my shirt. Which I don't mind much. It actually feels pretty nice to have her this close. It felt nice to actually comfort her instead of bringing her pain.

She mumbles something against my chest, something which sounds like, "Sorry... I needed to vent..." It was hard to hear it, what with the hiccups that she was emitting regularly, but I managed. It would have been indecipherable if a human would have heard it, but alas, I am not human.

"Shhh..."I whispered in her ear. "It'll be ok." I say to her reassuringly. "It'll _all _be ok.

And surprisingly, I mean it.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Do you like Jake? Any suggestions on where to go from here? Was it ok? Please tell me! I really love when you all review, and I don't care if it's just one word, as long as I know you're reading it! Pleeeease! Also, could you tell me what I could do better? I need to improve my writing.

Lots of Love,  
Alisha

**_Review Please!  
_**Can you tell I'm desperate? xD


	4. Not Hojo Again

Title: Intricate Love  
Author: Moi!  
Rating: T for light swearing  
Summary: Many loves entangled into one. Most come and go but one man stands by. One hanyou. Jealousy, hate, and love blended together doesn't make a very good result...  
Pairings: Kagome/ InuYasha  
Kouga/Ayame  
Jake/Kagome (-squeals-)  
Other side pairings

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_Flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**Not Hojo... Anything But Him

Kagome sighed as she realized that arguing with InuYasha was pointless. No matter what she said, he would always say that she couldn't go, He would always say that. Kagome thought it was starting to get annoying. She hadn't a clue why he held her back if there was no demons to fight with now. There was nothing that even compared to the strength of Naraku, and she hoped that nothing would ever come along. They ALL hoped nothing like Naraku would come along again. Although it was fun getting on a voyage with InuYasha and all the others, there were some rough times when it came to Naraku. Many tough times.

Kagome scratched her head as she realized she was thinking about those times again. They were in the past. Well, well. Not InuYasha's love for her twin-like "double", Kikyou. THAT would probably still be there for a bit. A long time.

Oh. She said she wouldn't think about that either. Oops.

She turned back to InuYasha, who was currently watching Miroku and Sango make out in front of their house with curiosity. Sango and Miroku were oblivious to their audience, for they still thought the both of them were still in the field, and Shippo was somewhere in management of an errand.

"InuYasha!" she whispered to him frantically, keeping her voice down.

He turned towards her direction warily, thinking she was going to persuade him again towards going back to her time. Before he could give them away by speaking, Kagome motioned him over into a line of bushes.

"What?" he questioned, after making his way behind the bushes and plopping down besides Kagome.

"Shhhh!"

"What?"

"Shhhhhh!"

"What!

"HUSH!"

"What!", the now annoyed hanyou said quieter.

"We don't want to interrupt them! This is a precious moment!"

InuYasha mumbled something, only a few words reaching Kagome's ears. It sounded like, "Married… always having 'Moments'… stupid romance… private place… don't want to see it…"

Kagome's eyes shone with amusement as she looked at the Hanyou.

"InuYasha, I know you don't exactly… _respect_… moments like these, but I do. And they really care."

"Mmmhmm."

"And InuYasha, married couples need this attention. If not, their marriage will fall apart!"

"Mmmhmm." InuYasha responded again, his answers on Autopilot.

"And they have a good marriage, you don't want to ruin it! They're so _lovely_ together!"

"Mmmhmm."

"And… and… they love each other!"

"Mmmhmm."

"And InuYasha, I'm going home now and you can't stop me. I need to visit family."

"Mmmhmm."

"Is that alright?

"Mmmhmm."

"Ok InuYasha! See you later!" she called over her shoulder, taking advantage of the head start she had on him.

"Mmmhm- WAIT! _Kagome_! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

By the time he noticed though, it was obviously too late. She was already out of sight of the young Hanyou. After cursing himself for his lack of concentration, he set out after her.

"Kagome! Kagome? Kagome?"

"Too late now! You already said YES!" he heard her call from some distant spot up ahead.

"I… I wasn't thinking!" he desperately answered. He didn't want her to go… he missed her so much when she decided to go on those rare visits back home. He couldn't get enough of her. He _knew_ he was being selfish. Yes, Miroku along with his inner self had reminded him of that many different times on many different occasions. But… Kagome was like his drug. And he was addicted. Helplessly addicted. He had suspicions that if she went back, she would find some incredible boy that would love her and care for her and no one else, that she in turn fell for. His inner self told him that that would be _better_ for her, finally having someone not fickle. His selfish side, which took up a considerable amount of room in his "Inner Self" told his sensible side to shut up and go to hell. InuYasha couldn't help imagining what this mysterious "Lover" would be like. He had to be perfect for Kagome. Smart, nice, caring, loving, romantic…

-x-

"Pigheaded, idiot, bastard, stupid, IDIOTIC, uncaring, selfish, unloving, son of a bitch!"

"Hey, hey! No need to be so _nice_ to me!"

"Enough of what you think, were you even _thinking_! Skipping school! Young man, this is serious…"

"Well, not like I do it often" the young man replied sarcastically. "Hey, and aren't principals _not_ supposed to cuss? Something about being our _role model_?"

"Well, technically, it's not school time," the principal replied evenly with a stern face. Her eyes gave away the feeling, though, with it's mischief shining brightly.

"Whatever you say, teach. I won't do it again."

"That's… right you aren't."

"…If… _if_… you take me out to lunch…" the boy hinted, a handsome smile stretched across his tanned face.

"Mr. Collins…"

"Mr. Collins? I'm not married, probably never will be, so don't call me that," the boy said with a grimace.

"I'm _thirty. _You're… what, ten?"

"Haha. Very funny. And here I was thinking _I_ was the funny one."

"Oh, so now you think you're funny, do you?"

"Yup. Always did. Always will."

"Hmm. We need to do something about that ego of yours." She said playfully, giving him a good-natured shove.

He faked falling, acting like she pushed harder then she actually did.

"Wow, Rachel, you really do have big muscles!"

"Oh! Jake, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- wait. I know this. I'll go to help you up, and you'll pull me down with you. Been there, done that Bad Boy. And it's Ms. Butter to you. Not Rachel. And don't even start with the butter jokes, young man."

Jake leaned back on his elbows, and brushed his hair form his face so he could see better. He gave her an amused grin as he stared up at her. He put up his hands in an "I give Up" signal. "Ok, Ms. _Butter_. You win. I couldn't fool YOU oh smart one."

"Hey, you're the smart one for coming to see me. When you just skipped school today. OH Smart One."

"_Hey_, you can't blame a guy for wanting to see a pretty woman."

"Jake, we went over this. I'm thirty and you're-"

"Ten. Yeah, yeah, I know Ms. B. I was just messing around with you." Jake sniggered.

"Don't you laugh at me, young man!"

"You're sounding like my teacher!" Jake exclaimed in mock horror.

"Maybe that's because I'm your principal!" Rachel blubbered in a voice that usually one saves for talking to toddlers and babies.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH, blah blah. Uh-huh Ms. B. Sure you are."

"If you don't believe me, look at my desk."

"I see your desk."

"Yes you do."

"Well, as much as I _long_ to stay here and discuss my bad habits and stuff, I must get going. Stuff to do, people to see. G'bye Ms. B!"

"Mr. Collins!"

"Who?"

"Mr. Collins!"

"Whooo?"

"MR. COLLINS!"

"Who IS that, I wonder?"

Mrs. Butter gave an exasperated sigh.

"Jake."

"Yeees Ms. B?

"Don't skip school again, huh? Please? It looks bad on your college application."

"Pfft. Like I'm going to college?"

"Yes you are. Please Mr. Coll- Jake. Please."

Jake gave a defeated sigh. "I guess I can stick out _boring_ classes. But only for you Ms. B." he said warningly over his shoulder as he walked out. He walked out the nearest doors, which led to the parking lot, and towards his Pink Mercedes. Yes, pink. 'Tough Guys Wear Pink" was his saying. And since he was tough, he was sticking to that. He hopped in and sat there for a while.

"Huh. What to do. What to do?" he asked himself, his old habit resurfacing once again.

"Wait." He began cautiously. "They say it's bad if you talk to yourself, but you're officially crazy when you answer yourself."

Jake smiled to himself, pleased. Then he frowned. "Which I'm doing."

His eyes creased as he started the car up and turned up the music. The bass echoed throughout his body as he become conscious that he was very tired.

"Time to head home, I guess…" he answered himself, sighing,

Now, home wasn't bad for Jake. Not at all. Not like those stories in which the "Bad Boys" are beat up and abused, which they continued to pass on to other kids. Nope. He was a laid-back, good life, Bad Boy. He was the Class Clown Bad Guy. He was the Get Girls Class Clown Bad Boy. So on, so on. So, he didn't dread going home. He actually had a pretty normal life. Except their mom had passed away when he was small. It wasn't that big of a loss since he didn't know her. Neither did his two sisters, since they were both born five years after him. They were the cutest things ever. They were twins, and every waking moment they dressed alike. They were different as heaven and hell though.

Jake smirked to himself at the thought of his two little sisters, both eleven, fighting. They would do it everyday. They would somehow make up before bedtime. None of their fights were serious.

Jake ran his hands through his jet-black hair. No partying tonight. He was already pooped.

He suddenly brightened. Wasn't those Japanese exchange program results supposed to be in today? He loved Japanese culture. Not only did they have great food, hot chicks, and awesome sites, they had good education. Not many people knew, but he actually cared about his education. He actually would like to go to college on a scholarship. Not many people knew also, because he skipped school so much, but he was actually smart. Yes, smart. He got a near perfect score on the test to make it to High school, which surprised the teachers who taunted him with the promise that he was going to be a failure, never making it farther then Middle School. So he was kinda looking forward to being accepted in the exchange program.

Plus there were hot Japan chicks.

Hell yeah.

Jake drove a little faster, his heart pumping. He was still alert though, he wasn't _that_ bad of a driver. His pale blue eyes darted around to see if anyone was coming in the next lane as he switched over and turned on his turn signal. Almost home!

He screeched as he almost missed his house. He speedily parked the pink car in his driveway, running across the street to the mailbox. He opened it immediately, his hands shaking. His pale blue eyes once again darted around the inside of the mailbox.  
Nope. Not there.

He growled in frustration as he realized his dad must have already brought in the mail. He rushed back towards his house, throwing the door open. He ran through the wood – paneled hallway and into the white – tiled kitchen.

Jake squinted his eyes in frustration and looked around the kitchen.

'Mail, mail, not mail, where is the mail, MAIL!'

He was not quite sure why he wanted it THAT bad. He just had this feeling…

"Anna? Nicole? Dad? Where's the mail!"

Jake stepped into the kitchen, still looking around. Then a feeling of horror happened. What if something bad had happened to them? He was just telling about how great a life he had… but what if it all turned around? What if he lost all he had ever cared for? Yes, he loved the two bundles of idiots and his strict dad! He-

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhhh! Oh SHIT! BURGLAR!"

"Big Bubby, what's… shmit?"

"Oh shi-oot! Anna?"

"Yes Big Bubby! Did Sissy scare you?"

"Yes, yes. Where are Nicole and Dad?

"They are in the living room, silly!"

He sighed in relief. He still had it good.

"Daaaaad!" he shouted. "Where is the maaaaaail?"

"What? I can't hear you! Not in the same room!"

"Same room! Teehee!"

"Can't hear you! Teehee!"

Two voices echoed his dad's.

He rolled his eyes. His father had those two in the palm of his hand.

He scratched his cheek and walked into the living room to find his dad squeezed in between the two twins, Anna and Nicole.

"Mail?"

"What is that? 'Mail?' Am I your lap dog or something?"

"Dad. Where is it?"

"Do you have a girlfriend or something that we should know about? In a different state maybe?"

"Dad… you make the weirdest accusations… but, no. Now where is the mail?"

"All right, all right. It's in the kitchen. What is the big rush?"

"Nothing dad…" Jake said absently as he ran back into the kitchen. He stopped, running back into the living room.

"_Where_ in the kitchen?"

"Daddy?" One of the twins, Anna, inquired.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Is Jake bliiind?"

"No Sweetie. I don't think.Well. Jake? Have you got your eyes tested?"

The two girls laughed as Jake rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Jake, it's on the counter, don't-"

"Thanks dad!" he shouted before running back into the kitchen. Sure enough, there in the middle on the kitchen on the counter, there was the mail.

"Duh Jake… of course _don't_ look in the most obvious place and look like a total idiot. It's ok."

The black haired man shuffled through the mail until he found one with his name on it. It was from Mako High School. The Exchange school he applied to. He took a deep breath as he started to rip the envelope. If he didn't make it, most likely he would not go to college. He _needed_ change.

He closed his eyes as he dumped the contents on the counter. As soon as he opened his eyes he slowly looked down and gasped. He…

-x-

Kagome pushed her back against the well. She without doubt needed to catch her breath. She had just outrun _InuYasha_. She knew if he wanted her to come home enough that he would come back to her time and get her. Since… forever, however, he hadn't. From what she heard from Miroku and Sango all he did was sit in front of the well moping until she came back. Kagome still had no clue whatsoever why he wanted her to stay so much. She needed to visit her family and friends once in awhile. She agreed to live there, but she couldn't stay away from her family and her friends. She needed to be with them!

But… she _wanted_ to be with InuYasha…

Not for the first time in her life, she would have to end up choosing whether to choose wants over needs, or need over wants. It was a continuous cycle in her life. She wants something, but she needs to have something else. Maybe she could split her time evenly between the two?

Hmm. Something to think about in her future.

'Great. Another decision. As if my life isn't hard enough.'

Kagome was in deep thought. Very deep thought. So deep she was sinking.

'Wow, I'm so funny.' She contemplated as she sat there. 'I crack _myself_ up.'

A low grumble sounded behind her in the well, which alarmed her. Surely InuYasha wouldn't have let a monster through? Could monsters even get through the well? She determined she wasn't going to find out and started to run. She gasped as she felt strong arms encircle her waist, lift her up, and throw her over its shoulder.

Kagome was _about_ to scream for help when she saw /it/ was wearing a red haori. 'InuYasha…?'

"Can't believe you went… tricked me!… stupid… ungrateful.."

"Inu… Yasha?"

"No good… make me come here… get off myass to get you… selfish…"

"InuYasha?"

"_What_?"

"Why…"

"Why?"

"Why…"

"Why?"

"Why…"

"WHY _WHAT_!"

"Why'd… you come?"

He stopped, and looked thoughtful for a second. "To get you."

"Really? I thought you came to pick daisies."

"Kagome, I knew you weren't always _very_ smart, but daisi-"

"InuYasha! I meant… you usually don't…"

"Mmm."

"Why did you-"

"C'mon, c'mon. We need to get back to the village."

"We _need_ to?"

"Yes."

"InuYasha. Why?"

"Not this again."

"Really answer my question."

There was silence as he stopped walking towards the well. She felt his throat constrict as he swallowed.

"Kagome… this is hard to-"

"Kagome? Kagome! That _is _you! But what are you doing with that stranger? Is he hurting you?"

"Oh shit." Kagome whispered.

Kagome, thinking swiftly, crossed her arms and put them atop his head to obscure the viewer's view. InuYasha was still holding her and turned towards the well. Kagome leaned against his face, relying on him to hold her up with his arms. Unfortunately, or unfortunately you could say, this put one of Kagome's… _body parts_… pressed up against his face. Which was very tempting and _very_ awkward. Very awkward.

"Umm… Kagome." He began quietly, his voice breaking.

"Not now InuYasha! GO along with whatever I say, ok?"

"Ok, but Kagome…" he whined.

"Not now!"

"Kagome! Is this man hurting you?" the voice questioned again. This "voice" belonged to one of Kagome's schoolmate's, Hojo.

"No! Silly, he's my… uncle. Yup. My uncle." Kagome told the boy, chuckling uncomfortably, trying to think on her toes.

"_Kagome._" he whispered again urgently.

Kagome leaned down and put her mouth to his ear giving him the shivers.

"InuYasha! Don't ruin it! If I cover your ears, he won't see!" she put her head back up and smiled down at Hojo.

Now, usually, InuYasha would have been jealous. Extremely jealous. Now, at the moment, he had other things on his mind. Or, well, on his face.

"Hojo, see, he was just giving me a ride! Isn't he the nicest uncle? Well, bye Hojo! See you later!"

"Wait Kagome! I know you are sick and all, but I want to visit with you… I haven't seen you in a month…"

"I'm sorry Hojo," she started, guilt taking over her. "But I need to do some things with my uncle. He's leaving in a few."

"Oh," Hojo sighed dejectedly. "At least take these gifts!" he added brightly.

"Hmm! Thanks Hojo… I guess. Just leave them with Grandpa. Bye!"

"Bye Kagome!"

InuYasha, taking this as a cue, began to walk forward in the direction of the well.

"Don't leave yet! Wait until he leaves!" she hissed in his ear.

He was getting restless as Kagome shifted causing her… body part… to brush against his face. He sifted uncomfortably.

"Kagome…!" he said urgently, whispering in case the boy was there.

"Husssh! He's _almost_ out of ear shot!"

InuYasha waited patiently, sifting more and more as the time grew longer.

"Hah! He dropped off the presents and... he's gone!"

"Now, Kagome, would you mind?"

Kagome sighed. "Ok, InuYasha. I'll go back. But tomorrow I _need_ to come back and see my family and friends."

"Yes, ok, but Kagome…!"

"What?"

"You're… -cough- Um."

"Yes InuYasha?" she said impatiently.

"You're… uh. Chest area…"

"W-what about my- oh."

"Umm. Yeah." InuYasha stated, at a loss for words. He felt his own face heat up as Kagome moved back down to his shoulder.

"Sorry?"

"Mmm."

"What! You _liked _it! How could you InuYasha!"

"What the- when did I say-"

"You are spending TOO much time with Miroku! You… you… need to stop!"

"But I didn't-"

"You pervert! Looking at me like that!"

"Well, you kinda _pressed_ them-"

"And, no! It _wasn't_ my fault!"

"Actually, it w-"

"Don't even GO there In_uYasha_!"

"And I'm supposed to be scared when you pronounce the syllables in my name? Oooh, yeah. I'm scared."

"InuuuYasha!"

"I'm so scared!"

"You BETTER be!"

"Oh, I am Kagome. I _am._"

The arguing paused for a while, and their voices faded into the wind as InuYasha jumped into the well, transporting them for one time to the next. To home.

* * *

_A/n_ Wow, I'm really sorry. I put off a lot of things until the last moment… that's just me… ALSO. Since there's been so much time between the chapters, sometimes I might have thought something happened, but it really didn't… like, I might have said that Shippo went on a voyage, then in two chapters later maybe I might have said the characters were thinking back on his death. If you see anything like this, could you let me know pleeease? Thanks! It's not my fault I'm lazy… 

I tried to write a lot to make up for time, but I'm not sure if it's a lot… /

**Reviews!**

**Black Roses of death – **Thanks so much! I was really not thinking about updating them, and then I get a review alert from you, then I'm like, "Hmm. I _should _maybe update…"

Thanks so much! You motivated me!

**Pwalefriend – **Ah! Is he a jerk? I don't want that image of him! I want a perverted Bad Boy… who hides his feelings sometimes. Maybe sometimes being a jerk. Is he too mean? How can I make him a better character?

**Nomadgirl66** - Thanks! I tried to give _a_ visual, kinda. Tell me if you need more description than that! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sango the kick ass demon slayer **– Well. I updated! x) Sorry… it… kinda took… _longer_… than I intended…

Thanks to all my reviewers! It makes writing funn_er_! ;

Review if you have the time! Tell me what you want to become of this story and what you want to happen. I'm welcome to suggestions!

-Alisha


End file.
